A New Beginning
by mysterioushope1
Summary: What happens after Regina and Henry tell Emma about Operation Mongoose? Will Regina find her Happy Ending? Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1, The Dinner Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon a Time characters. **A/N This is my first fanfiction so feel free to review or give me advice.

"Did what? What's going on?" Emma replied confused.

Emma watched Regina nervously move her hands back in forth for a couple of seconds. Then she saw Regina stop fidgeting, compose herself, and started speaking, "Well a, we were looking for the author, I was hoping he could write me a happier story."

"We called it Operation Mongoose." Henry said still beaming at both of his mothers, happy that they were getting along.

Emma smiled back with pride at her son for finally including Regina in one of his many operations. Ever since she had brought Marian back from the Enchanted Forest and ruined Regina and Robin's relationship she had been dedicated trying to make amends with Regina. Even though Regina thought Emma was only apologizing out of guilt, Emma sincerely felt guilty because all she wanted was for Regina to be happy. Emma placed her hand on Henry's shoulder and looked up at Regina and said, "I like it. It's got style. I'm in."

"You are?" Regina replied in shock almost as if she believed Emma was trying to trick her.

"I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending."

Emma was glad she had finally said the right thing to Regina. If a heartfelt declaration was all it took for her to get to see Regina's stunningly beautiful smile she would make one every day. Her heart pounded faster in her chest, but before she had to time to think about her reaction to Regina's smile, Henry started speaking quickly, "Whatshouldwedonext, do you think the author will come back here? is he in another realm?..

"Whoa, kid. Slow down, when's the last time any of us sat down and ate a decent meal?"

"Ummm..awhile ago." Henry replied.

Emma glanced at Henry then looked directly at Regina for approval and said, "It's been a busy day, if you want all of us could eat dinner at umm...Granny's or something."

"Yes, I suppose we could all use something to eat, However, instead I think one of us should just pick up some food and then take take it back to my house." Regina said weary to go somewhere crowded with people who might be celebrating the Snow Queen's demise.

"Yeah, sounds great," Emma said in understanding and agreement. She was still in shock at at watching Ingrid sacrifice herself in order to stop the shattered sight spell. Emma was conflicted about if she was supposed to be feeling glad that Ingrid was dead, or saddened because she was one of the only people who had genuinely cared about her when she was younger.

After asking Henry and Regina what they wanted from the diner and what time they wanted her to come back to the mansion with the food, she got into her yellow bug to drive to the diner and pick up the food, while Henry went with his mom back to the mansion in Regina's Mercedes. She was thankful that Regina had agreed to have dinner with her and Henry. For a moment she thought Regina would have not accepted her peace offering.

She parked her car at Granny's, walked into the diner, and went to the counter. After only a couple minutes of waiting Ruby rushed over to Emma and said, " Hey, Emma, how's everything?"

"It's good now. I'm glad everything settled down, for now at least."

"Yeah I'm glad too, I don't know what would have happened if that spell had lasted any longer. So what can I get yah?"

"Two cheese burgers and two orders of fries, and um, a ceasar salad."

"Emma Swan, ordering a salad, are you sure your alright!"

"While if you must know, it's not even for me!, I'm going over to Regina's to eat with Henry."

"Wow, how did you get Regina to agree to that."

"It's not really that big of a deal, I think she just want's Henry to be able to spend time with both of us today."

"Yeah, your probably right, I'll be right back with your order Em. "

While Ruby left to help more customers, Emma texted Snow and Charming telling them that she be might be back at the house later than normal and then rushed to her bug to try to make it to the mansion on time for the seven o'clock dinner she had set up with Regina.

After she parked her bug next to the Mercedes, she hesitantaly got out of her bug and slowly made her way to the door. She was unsure why she was so apprehensive, it's not like she had never had dinner with Regina before.

She knocked on the door and then rang the doorbell once. It seemed like she had been waiting at the door for five minutes, before she heard the clicking sound of heels moving towards the front door of the house. When Regina opened the door she saw Regina had changed into a formed fitting Burgundy dress. At a loss for words Emma just said "Hi."

Emma knew she had been caught staring at Regina's body when Regina smirked at her and said, "Hello, Miss Swan, I see your on time for once, Would you like to come in?"


	2. Chapter 2, Hope Speech

Regina began strutting towards the dining room, while Emma stood awkwardly in the entryway of the house. Regina stopped walking after a couple seconds when she realized Emma was'nt following her. Regina looked behind her and saw Emma still standing in the same place she had been when they had first entered the mansion. It looked like Emma was waiting for some type of instruction so she said, "Follow me, I just finished setting the table."

"Regina you didn't have to do that" Emma replied, while starting to follow her, trying to stop herself from looking at Regina's ass, as immpossible as that was when Regina continued to sway her hips back and forth in her skin tight dress.

"Well, Miss Swan, some of us don't enjoy eating food directly out of take out containers." Regina teased.

"Hey! I would normally be offended by that, but I'm way too hungry to care."

"Of course you are, Emma, you're always hungry. You almost eat as much as Henry does."

Once they both finished walking past the elegantly furinished foyer and living room, they entered the dinning room, were they where greeted by Henry. He had a huge grin on his face and was already sitting down ready for dinner. He eyed the bag of food form Granny's, as Emma placed there orders on to the plates Regina had layed out for them.

After a couple minutes of eating, Henry said, "This is nice"

Emma had a hunch that she knew what Henry was talking about, but she asked him anyway. "What's nice?"

"All three of us spending time together. I guess, I don't know it just feels right somehow."

Emma watched Regina face transform from a look of surprise at hearing Henry's confession to one of joy. Regina then smiled at Henry and said, "Well if Miss Swan wants to, I'm sure we could arange to do this again sometime."

Henry smiled back at her and said, "Cool. Thanks, Mom."

Emma was happy that Henry had been wanting to spend more time with Regina lately. So she replied, "Yeah, we definitely should."

Throughout the dinner Emma watched as Henry talked excitedly to Regina about the magical doorway they had used to send Elsa and Anna back to Arendale and the possibility that their might be more information about who the author is in his house.

Regina nodded along to what Henry was saying. When Henry had finished talking Emma said, "Well, we could always go back to the authors house and explore some more, kid."

Regina cut in, "Only if I go with you, no way is Henry going into that house with only your magical abilities to protect him, the author could be a powerful sorcer, if he created the magical portal that was in his home."

"You mean, you think he might have magic?" Henry contemplated.

"Well, it's always best to be prepared." Regina replied.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn't bring you over to that house at all, Henry." Emma said.

"Finally something we can agree on, Miss Swan."

"Come on Mom's please, please. Can't I just go back to the house with you guys once? I'll be safe with if both of you come with me and I won't wander off. Emma looked at Regina to see what she thought about taking Henry to look around the authors house again.

After a brief pause Regina relented "Ok. Fine tomorrow we can go, but no staying up late tonight, even though it's Saturday."

By the time they finished talking, they were almost done with dinner. After a few more bites and all the food had been eaten from their plates. After eating they each stood up with there plates and walked towards Regina's sparklingly clean kitchen, where they rinsed their plates and placed them in the dishwasher. After they finished cleaning a loud yawn erupted from Henry.

Emma looked at the time on her phone and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock. She was about to tell Henry it might be time for him to start getting ready for bed when Regina beat her to it and said, "Henry, it's almost time for bed, go get ready and I will be up there in a while to say goodnight."

After Henry left Regina stated. "I think it might be best if Henry slept here tonight, I hope that's alright."

"It's fine Henry can crash here, he looked pretty tired anyway."

"Well, Emma, would you like to join me in my study for a drink?"

"Sure, I just noticed something, you've been calling me Emma." she said pleasantly suprised.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it, or is there some other name you'd like to be called by that I didn't know about?" Regina said sarcastically. Emma decided to ignore that comment because she was glad that Regina had asked to stay for a drink.

As she entered the study, she watched Regina get out a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. Regina set the glasses down and poured each of them three quarters of the the way full. Regina then excused herself to go check on Henry.

* * *

><p>When Regina got to Henry's room she quietly opened his door and saw that Henry looked like he had fallen asleep as soon as soon as his head hit his pillow. She turned off his bedrom light and went back down stairs to rejoin Emma in her study. She sat down on the couch next to Emma and then downed the shot of vodka she had poured for herself earlier and then refilled her glass, before refilling Emma's empty glass.<p>

After Emma and Regina did couple more shots the room fell into silence until Emma blurted out, "So Regina are you ready to spill your deepest darkest secrets, yet?"

"I think you already know most of my secrets, Miss Swan. Honestly, I'd be surprised if you didn't know them all by now, me being the Evil Queen doesn't exactly help me keep my life private, well private, now does it," she said frustratted that Emma had most likely said the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Regina, you aren't the Evil Queen anymore, it's about time more people realized that you've changed."

"Well, thank you for atempting to give another hope speech,Emma, but I don't really want to talk about my ongoing redemption plan tonight, Regina said in a defeated tone.

Suddenly, Emma began babbling in an attempt to make amends, "Can I just say something, really quick, you don't have to even respond. It's just.. I know that this probably won't change anything, but I'm sorry I caused you pain, when I brought Marrian back from the past. And I really can't explain to you how much I actually want you to be happy. Not because I feel guilty, but because when you're happy, I'm happy Regina. And I just want to do everything I can to help you find your happy ending because I know it's out there for you and I don't know if I'm explaining this very well, but I'm sorry I messed up Regina."

Regina was stunned by Emma's apology, and later on she would blame the alcohol for what she did next. Her eyes started to water and then all the sudden Emma's arms encircled her in a strong embrace. Regina placed her face into the crook of Emma's shoulder while clinging to Emma as she began to cry; for the man she had thought had been her soulmate leaving her, for her first love Daniel, whose beating heart had been ripped out of his chest and crushed by her power hungry mother, for the hundreds of people she had killed in the Enchanted Forest, while trying to enact revenge against Snow White and she also cried tears of joy because Emma's heartfelt apology had made her understand that she finally had someone in her life who genuinely cared enough about her to want her to be happy.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'll will try to update soon, but I'm currently studying for finals and I might not be able to update for a while.


	3. Chapter 3, Friendship?

Regina stopped crying and froze, scared to look up and find out that Emma had been uncomfortable holding her. She was embarrassed she had finally let her sadness overtake her. She carefully removed her face from the crook of Emma's shoulder and looked up. She was expecting to see pity across Emma face, but instead she saw understanding.

It was almost as if Emma knew that her heart wrenching sobs had not just been because of Robin leaving her, but because of the idea that she might not even deserve a happy ending.

Earlier in the day when she had watched Robin cross the town line, she was cruelly reminded that she was a villain and may never receive a happy ending, but later on in the day when Henry joyously announced that they were one step closer to finding the author Regina began to have hope, a feeling she rarely indulged in.

Emma continued to stare at her, as Regina stayed quite; exhausted and no longer able to form words. Emma wordlessly began to pour them new shots, realizing the last thing Regina would want to do was talk about the reason for her sadness.

Even though she had just broken down in Emma's arms, Regina was glad Emma had acted like nothing odd had just occurred. She was angry at herself for expressing her feelings, but at the same time she was also relieved that Emma had been there to comfort her.

She began composing herself, a habit gained from her mother constantly reprimanding her when she was younger. She wiped at her eyes and smoothed down her skirt, all while she avoiding looking into Emma eyes.

In an attempt to act like nothing was wrong with her, she picked up her shot and downed it and Emma did the same. Once Regina was finished with the shot, she grew depressed again. She thought about asking Emma to leave, but before she could do that Emma placed her hand on Regina's knee, and said, "It's ok Regina, were friends don't worry about it, I'm here if you want to talk or.."

Regina finally regained her voice, interrupted Emma, and said, "I know, Thank you. I'm fine, or at least I should be fine." she said trying to sort out her feelings.

"You shouldnt have to be anything, Regina, if you want to be sad, be sad, if you want to scream at the top your lungs, go ahead. I don't know really know alot about losing someone you love, but you can talk about it if you want.

Regina smiled, wondering why she and Emma had never tried being friends before. Emma continued to surprise her with her concern, so she she decided to admit something. Regina thought about what to say and then she finally replied "I did not love him."

Emma looked at her confused until she clarified. " I did not love, Robin, I think I was hoping that maybe sometime in the future I thought I could grow to love him, but I didn't love him.

"Oh, I'm Sorry…I just thought that you were umm..together in the Enchanted Forest and…don't people fall in love faster there?" Emma said awkwardly.

Regina began to laugh, causing Emma's face to turn bright red. Regina saw Emma shly put her head down and then when Emma looked up to meet Regina's eyes, Regina saw a huge smile spreading across Emma's face, as Regina continued to laugh at Emma's behavior.

Regina looked into Emma's bluish green eyes, which were lighting up, as Emma's smile continued to grow. She looked over Emma's face and noticed how amazing Emma's pale complexion looked with her curly blonde hair. She continued looking at Emma, long enough to almost get caught staring. She quickly averted her eyes wondering why she had been so fascinated with Emma, then she turned back to Emma and said, "I'll have you know Emma, there is not a rule in the Enchanted Forest that states all couples must fall in love in less than twentyfour hours, that only happened with your idiotic parents." Regina joked.

"Well, That's good, I guess, I mean at least most people in the Enchanted forest don't automatically fall in love when there eyes first meet. I always found that kind of unrealistic."

They fell into conversation about the differences between Storybrooke and the Enchanted forest, there plans to go to the authors house tomorrow with Henry and other random things Emma could think of until Regina slowly got more comfortable being on the couch with Emma. After a while Regina began to look tired, so Emma said, "Well I think it's about time I go, it's getting late."

Emma saw a small flicker of disappointment cross Regina's face, although Emma thought she had just imagined it. Regina replied, while looking at the clock in her study and seeing it was half past eleven. "Ok, it is getting late, I'll walk you out."

Regina led Emma to the front door of the mansion. At the door Emma contemplated how to say goodbye.

She ended up just saying, "Thanks, for inviting me over," and walking out of the mansion, while waving and smiling widely at Regina, who waved back and then closed the front door of the mansion.

Emma made her way to her bug and got in. She made it back to the apartment she shared with her parents, David and Snow. When she entered the apartment she was startled when Snow exclaimed worriedly, "Emma, where have you been?"

She thought to herself, damn, I really need to get my own place before she answered, "I was just having dinner with Henry and Regina."

Snow replied suspiciously, "At midnight, why were you there so long?"

"Um, it's no big deal, Regina and I were just talking, why did you wait up?

Her father walked in to the living room of the apartment and said, "We were worried. Where's Henry, Emma?"

"He staying at Regina's tonight, I get that you guys want to protect me, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm not a teenager, so please stop treating me like one."

Snow looked ashamed, "Oh, Emma, we know, I'm sorry I guess were just a bit overwhelmed, I mean with the Snow queen showing up and then with the Shattered sight spell just ending I was just worried that something might have happened to you or Henry."

"Everything's ok, mom. You really don't have to be concerned though, I'm fine," Emma said goodnight to both her parents, went to her room and immediately collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up at eleven. She got up relieved that she didn't have to go to work today. She slowly moved out of her bed and then got up to take a shower. After her shower she changed into her brown leather jacket, a pair of skin tight jeans, and her favorite pair of black boots.<p>

When she exited her room she realized she was the only one in the apartment. Emma wasn't surprised by her parents absence because on Sunday mornings was the time they typically took baby Neal out for a stroll through the town.

Not wanting to make breakfast for herself, Emma headed to Granny's. When she arrived she saw Ruby casually reading a magazine behind the diner counter.

Emma walked up to Ruby and enthusiastically said, "Hey, Rubes. How's life?"

"Good, You're awfully happy this morning. How was your dinner with Regina and Henry?"

"It was suprisingly nice, Regina and I even ended up having a few drinks after dinner."

"Wow, Emma that's great, wasn't it awkward though?"

Emma sincerly said, "No, it wasn't really weird, Regina's great, I think you just kind of have to understand her to like her, I just wish more people did understand her because she's actually pretty funny and an amazing person."

Ruby looked at Emma a weirdly and said, "Emma, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma said exasperated.

Ruby continued to look at Emma confused until Ruby said, " Emma, wait..oh my god, do you like her! I mean I know you're into woman, but Regina really Emma you like Regina the same woman you used to hate."

Emma blushed and denyed Ruby's statement, "What, Ruby, noo, Ruby you have got it all wrong were just friends, you know she's great and everything, but do you remember my dating track record, my relationships don't exactly work out."

Emma sighed and shook her head. It's not like she hadn't thought about being with Regina I mean who wouldn't, but she had'nt wanted to complicate her and Regina's relationship anymore than necessary. I mean why would Regina even want to have a relationship with her anyway? Even though Emma had hooked up with men in the past, she had also slept with a few women before coming to Storybrooke, but she had'nt really tried to date anyone in Storybrooke, besides the one time she had tried to go on a date with Hook.

On their date, Hook had gotten drunk and then proceeded to try to make out with her outside her apartment. When they had got to the door Emma had turned her face to the side, so Hook could give her a kiss on the cheek, but instead of respecting her wishes, he had tried to kiss her on the lips. She remembered moving away from Hook and them him saying, "Com'on, you know you want a kiss me, Swan."

Emma then told him, "Listen, I don't think this is going to work out," Hook hadn't believed her at first and he had actually started laughing. Then Hook saw Emma's serious expression and looked shocked by Emma's rejection. Then Hook satrted pleading Emma to reconsider, "But, Emma, I sold my ship for you, that has to mean something, love."

Emma then replied sternly, "I'm not a possession, you can't just buy me. I'm sorry if you think I led you on somehow, but this is not happening."

After she had broken off her relationship with Hook, he had eventually given up on trying to win her back and left her alone. Emma had dated her share of losers and she began to realize that if this was the only date she could get in Storybrooke, she shouldn't be dating at all.

Suddenly, Emma's phone rang, she looked down at her phone and saw it was Regina. Emma answered the phone, after only the second ring. When she answered she heard Regina say, "Hello, Emma. Henry was wondering when you would like to go to the Author's house, he has been rather excited about it this morning."

Emma replied, "I'm free for the rest of the day, so just tell me when you're ready and all be there."

"Ok, Well, now is good. Henry and I do not have much planned for today either. See you soon."

Emma responded, "Ok, I'll be there at the Author's house in, like thirty minutes, Bye."

Regina hung up and Emma put her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket. Then Emma looked at Ruby apologetically, Ruby smirked and said, "So, Emma, who was that?" Already knowing that Regina had called by the smile that had erupted across Emma's face.

"It's Regina, Sorry, Rubes, but I have to go. Could I get a bear claw before I leave?" Ruby handed Emma the pastry and then said bye to Emma. Ruby watched Emma rush out the Granny's and once Emma left Ruby said to herself "She so has a thing for her," as she watched Emma jog to her car.

* * *

><p>An Sorry for any Grammar mistakes I made. This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to comment.


End file.
